Broken Crown
by Ms Akabane
Summary: Demain il allait devoir faire face à Oikawa. Et il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas la force de lui faire face. Alors au fond il espérait que le 3e année oublie, qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était, comme si il n'avait rien vu. Mais on parlait d'Oikawa, alors il avait beau espérer, rien ne se passerait comme il le voudrait n'est ce pas ? - two shot
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 -

Il avait raté un entraînement. Encore. Il en avait sauté combien cette semaine ? Ce mois ? Trop. Bien trop. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il en avait raté un nombre incalculable et que ça allait finir par lui retomber dessus, que sa tête allait finir par tomber et qu'il allait se faire virer. Mais c'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie, quitter son seul plaisir dans la vie, faire une croix sur le volley, sur ce qui lui permettait encore de respirer, de sourire, d'agir comme si de rien était. Qui lui permettait d'oublier. Oublier son quotidien à pleurer, qui lui volait le scintillement de ses yeux, et qui le détraquait petit à petit.

Il traînait les pieds pour se diriger vers le gymnase malgré l'envie si forte de vouloir y aller en courant pour pouvoir sentir la balle entre ses mains le plus vite possible, pouvoir la frapper de toute ses forces en servant, faire des passes, l'aplatir de l'autre côté du terrain. La balle lui avait tellement manqué. Mais il y allait tout de même à reculons, parce qu'il avait peur, parce qu'il savait qu'il allait se faire remonter les bretelles par ses aînés, et ça il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Il avait si peur de se faire virer. Il finit tout de même par franchir les portes, la tête baissée, se tordant les mains d'appréhension. Est ce qu'ils n'allaient pas le refouler cette fois ? Ils ne feraient pas ça n'est ce pas ?

« Tobio-chan ! Tu nous honores enfin de ta présence. »

Il serra les dents. Il ne devait pas réagir. Il ne devait pas répliquer. Il releva la tête, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres et les yeux vides, les yeux tellement vides de vie.

« Je suis désolé, je ne me sentais pas bien la dernière fois, l'infirmière m'a dit de rentrer. » _Je me suis blessé à la cheville. J'ai eu un empêchement. Mes parents avaient besoin de moi. J'avais un rendez vous important. _Et les excuses pleuvaient, s'enchaînaient toujours plus nombreuses, toujours moins plausibles. Excuses qui le remplissaient de culpabilité et de mal être, mais qu'il répétait pourtant à chaque nouvelle absence.

Mensonges. Tout ça n'était rien que des mensonges. Des mensonges qu'il ne pouvait que continuer à débiter, qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de dire. Mensonges protecteurs. Mensonges destructeurs.

« Ça commence à bien faire. Si tu ne veux plus venir ici alors arrête de venir tout court. »

Les paroles de son interlocuteur lui faisaient mal, elles le poignardaient en plein cœur et lui donnaient envie de pleurer. Pourquoi lui disait-il ça alors qu'il savait à quel point il aimait le volley, à quel point il tenait à ce sport, alors qu'il savait qu'il était autant dévoué que lui à la balle.

« Non ! » Ce cri sortait tout droit de son cœur, cri de désespoir qui cherchait à montrer à quel point son vis à vis se trompait, à quel point il se fourvoyait et faisait fausse route, qu'il ne comptait pas abandonner, jamais. « Tu te trompes Oikawa-san. » Si il savait à quel point il se trompait.

« Alors fais des efforts. »

Il en faisait. Plus que quiconque, mais ça personne ne le voyait et au fond c'était tant mieux. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de lui tenir un tel discours, si il était à sa place il aurait fait la même chose, il aurait tenu les mêmes propos. Mais ça n'empêchait pas que ça le touchait tout de même, et qu'il avait l'impression de se prendre un coup, lui qui se dévouait tellement à ce sport malgré ses absences récurrentes, lui qui faisait tellement d'effort pour être le meilleur passeur possible, le meilleur coéquipier. Il ne pensait pas mériter cette dernière phrase et pourtant elle avait belle et bien résonné dans ses oreilles, ébranlant son cœur. Il allait faire des efforts, encore plus qu'avant, à ses risques et périls. Mais en cet instant présent, tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était tenir la balle de volley entre ses mains et oublier, alors il sourit.

« Oui. Je suis désolé. »

oOo

Kageyama il était fatigué. Épuisé serait le mot plus juste. Oui c'était ça, il n'en pouvait plus, il ne le supportait plus, il ne supportait plus tout ça. Il saturait. Il arrivait à son terme. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait craquer à tout moment, que son corps allait le lâcher, que son esprit allait l'abandonner, et qu'il ne se relèverait plus. Mais il souriait tout de même, toujours. Il ne montrait rien. Il continuait de donner le meilleur de lui même, que ce soit en cours ou à l'entraînement. Il s'épuisait à paraître bien. Personne n'aurait pu se douter de quoi que ce soit. Personne n'aurait pu voir qu'il allait tout sauf bien. Personne.

Il traînait des pieds pour y aller. Mais cette fois ci il n'allait pas au gymnase. Non ce n'était pas ça. Ce n'était pas la même chose.

_Cette fois ci il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. _

oOo

Transpirant, encore plein de sueur de l'effort fourni lors de l'entraînement, Kageyama quitta enfin son maillot humide. Il prenait son temps, pas pressé de rentrer chez lui, ni pressé par les autres. Après l'entraînement, il attendait toujours qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour aller se changer. Il préférait garder son intimité et sa tranquillité. Il avait aussi...

« Tobio-chan... Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

Des choses à cacher.

Bleus.

Contusions.

Brûlures.

Griffures.

Cicatrises.

Et ça n'en finissait pas. Une véritable toile humaine rempli d'immondice. Ça faisait peur à voir, ça faisait mal à regarder. Et ça ne s'effaçait pas, ça restait là, sous les yeux désabusés d'Oikawa.

Par réflexe Kageyama plaqua son t-shirt contre son torse, reculant de quelques pas, butant contre les casiers qui se trouvaient dans son dos, se faisant attaquer par le froid du fer qui les forgeait.

« Réponds moi Tobio. » Pas de chan derrière, pas de rigolade dans sa voix, ni de moquerie, rien à part du désarroi et du sérieux. Rien à part de l'inquiétude.

« Je.. suis tombé. » Il se serrait donné lui même une gifle si il pouvait. Mais que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Lui répondre ? La vérité ? Non, son esprit, son bon sens n'y pensait même pas, trop habitué à mentir, à dissimuler, il ne savait même plus comment dire la vérité. Il ne pouvait qu'entretenir le mensonge et continuer à jouer à son jeu tout en sachant parfaitement que cette fois, il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi bien que les autres fois. Qu'il se sera pas gagnant cette fois ci.

« Te fous pas de ma gueule. Qui t'as fais ça ? » Bien sur il n'était pas stupide. Ça, Kageyama le savait très bien, mais il avait toujours espoir qu'il lâche l'affaire, qu'il ne dise rien et qu'il oublie ce qu'il venait de voir. Mais c'était trop en demander, trop en espérer n'est ce pas ?

« Ce n'est rien je t'assure. » Il les sortait les uns après les autres ces mensonges. Il mentait comme il respirait, pas par choix, pas par envie, mais par nécessité, par obligation. Parce que ce n'était pas rien. Parce que ce n'était pas une chute. Parce que c'était tout sauf un jeu. Le plus jeune lui tourna le dos, lui montrant les dégâts qui zigzaguaient sur celui ci, enfilant rapidement un t-shirt sec, se dépêchant d'engouffrer ses affaires dans son sac.

« Réponds moi Tobio. » Il voulait qu'il le laisse tranquille, qu'il se mêle de ses affaires, il voulait entendre le chan derrière son prénom, il voulait retrouver la voix moqueuse d'Oikawa. Non il ne voulait pas répondre, parce que sinon tout allait changer, tout allait s'effondrer, encore une fois. Et il ne pourra rien y faire.

« S'il te plaît Oikawa-san, ne te mêle pas de ça. » Sa voix n'était pas dure ou sèche quand il demanda ça, non elle était suppliante, implorante. Oui, Kageyama suppliait, il demandait, tout en passant à toute vitesse près de lui, s'enfuyant comme un lâche, échappant aux questions et à la confrontation.

Il était fatigué Kageyama, épuisé même, et il ne voulait toujours pas rentrer chez lui.

oOo

Depuis quand tout ça avait commencé ? Depuis quand il subissait tout ça ? Depuis quand devait-il tout supporter seul et se taire ? Il avait oublié. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir connu que ça. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais eu un corps pur, vierge de coup et de cicatrice. Il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours vécu de cette façon. Sous la peur, sous les insultes, sous les coups. Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir du temps ou il était encore heureux, ou il pouvait sourire sans se forcer, ou il n'avait pas besoin de cacher son corps immonde, ou il n'avait pas besoin de mentir. Ce temps ou il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à ses moindres gestes, mots, ce temps il avait encore envie de rentrer chez lui.

Il avait existé ce temps, il était juste trop loin, trop flou pour que Kageyama s'en souvienne, pour qu'il puisse surplomber ce présent sombre, ce présent invivable. Les seuls souvenirs qu'il avait maintenant c'était la vision de sa mère de dos, l'abandonnant, partant avec un autre homme, c'était les cris de son père qui la traitait de salope, de traînée, de pute, c'était son père qui attrapait sa première bouteille d'alcool, puis la deuxième, la troisième, et cela sans jamais s'arrêter, c'était les premières insultes à son encontre qui avaient envahi ses oreilles, c'était les premiers coups qui avaient marqué sa peau, c'était ce dégoût de lui, de son père, de sa mère qu'il avait commencé à ressentir, c'était cette peur au ventre qui ne le quittait jamais sur le chemin du retour. Tristes souvenirs. Horribles souvenirs.

Et il poussait la porte de sa maison.

_Je suis rentré. _

C'était reparti pour un tour.

oOo

Il se traînait difficilement jusqu'à son lit, gémissant de douleur, gardant ses larmes au fond de ses yeux. Il ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de pleurer, il ne lui donnera plus. Il s'écroula douloureusement sur son matelas, grognant d'inconfort. Ça avait été plutôt rapide aujourd'hui. Il devait être trop saoul pour pouvoir le frapper trop longtemps vu le nombre de cadavres de bouteilles éparpillés dans la salon. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il ferma les yeux, fatigué. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'endormir, pas encore. Il devait se lever, il devait traiter ses blessures, il devait faire ses devoirs. Il n'avait aucune force, aucune volonté. Cinq minutes, il allait se reposer cinq minutes d'accord, pas plus. Il devait penser à demain aussi, à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire, bien pouvoir dire. Demain il allait devoir faire face à Oikawa, à ses questions, à son regard. Et il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas la force de lui faire face. Alors au fond il espérait que le 3e année oublie, qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était, comme si il n'avait rien vu. Mais on parlait d'Oikawa, il avait beau espérer, rien ne se passerait comme il le voudrait n'est ce pas ?

Il poussa un profond soupire avant de céder au sommeil à qui il n'avait pas pu échapper.

oOo

« Tobio-chan ! »

L'interpellé s'arrêta net. Des le matin ? Vraiment ? Il n'avait même pas le temps de souffler un peu ? Son cœur s'accéléra.

« On doit parler. »

Non. Non. Non. Pourquoi devait-il tout chambouler ? Il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait s'enfuir. Mais il n'avait nul part ou aller. Même pas une maison pour s'y réfugier. Il se retourna lentement, le visage neutre, le regard légèrement fuyant et les mains tremblantes cachées derrière son dos.

« De quoi tu veux parler Oikawa-san ? »

« Ne fais pas l'idiot. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. » Il s'approcha de lui sans crier gare, le faisant sursauter de surprise quand il attrapa son bras pour remonter sa manche et pointer ses bleus qui les parcourraient. Il ferma fort les yeux et chercha à reculer, de dégager son bras. Il ne pensait pas qu'Oikawa puisse le frapper, non ça ne lui effleurait même pas l'esprit. Juste réflexe involontaire de sa longue vie sous les pluies de coup. Il avait appris à écouter ses réflexes. Seul moyen de survis, seul moyen d'amoindrir les dégâts. Mais son bras emprisonné dans la main du passeur le coupa dans son élan. Il était pris au piège. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. « Je veux parler de ça. » Est ce qu'il allait remarquer les nouveaux bleus qui parcourraient déjà ses bras ?

« Et moi je ne veux pas en parler. »

Il était déterminé Kageyama. Déterminé à stupidement tout garder pour lui. Déterminé à se taire, à ne rien lâcher. Oikawa soupira. De dépit sans doute, d'inquiétude peut être mais ça ne changeait rien à la décision de Kageyama. Rien.

« Est ce que c'est ça qui t'empêche de venir aux entraînements ? »

Il réprima une grimace. Il avait touché juste. En plein dans le mille. Mais il garda le silence. Peut être qu'il aurait du nier, protester mais sur l'instant son esprit était vide, son esprit était paniqué. _Il l'avait découvert. Il avait compris. _Voilà ce que lui répétait son esprit.

« J'ai bon. Qui t'as fais ça ? Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dis, ça ne te concerne pas. »

Il vit qu'Oikawa était agacé par sa non coopération. Il le vit passer sa main dans ses cheveux, irrité. Mais Kageyama avait raison après tout, ça ne le concernait pas n'est ce pas ?

« Tobio-chan tu m'agaces. »

Sa remarque arracha un sourire au plus jeune. Il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. La peur lui empêchait de choisir une autre voie.

« Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça. Je ne vais pas te lâcher. »

Ça il n'en doutait malheureusement pas.

oOo

Alors c'était devenu un nouveau rituel. Oikawa qui lui courrait après, qui essayait de lui tirer les verres du nez, qui tachait de comprendre, qui voulait l'aider. C'était étrange. Même si son comportement envers lui n'avait pas particulièrement changé, il pouvait quand même sentir quelque chose en plus, il le sentait plus protecteur, inquiet aussi, c'était assez bizarre. Il ne lui faisait plus de remarque quand il sautait des entraînements, il empêchait les autres d'en faire, il avait aussi remarqué qu'il posait souvent son regard sur lui. Tout ça mettait mal à l'aise le plus jeune. Il aurait préféré que rien ne change, qu'il continue à lui faire des remarques, à se moquer, à essayer de le virer. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, de sa sympathie.

Et Oikawa finit par partir. Passant au lycée. Sans qu'il ne lui ait rien dit, sans même le prévenir et surtout sans garder contact, il le lâcha sans remord, le laissant continuer à vivre son enfer personnel, seul.

Il pensait enfin pouvoir souffler. Il croyait être enfin libre. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Oikawa lui manquait. Il lui manquait parce qu'il était le seul qui faisait véritablement attention à lui. Sans lui, il avait l'impression de redevenir invisible, de ne plus exister aux yeux du monde, et de n'être qu'un déchet à ceux de son père. Sans lui il était celui qui sautait les entraînements sans raison valable. Sans lui il n'avait plus de raison de sourire, de rire, amusé quand il entendait son _sale gamin _sortir de sa bouche alors qu'il refusait de lui dire quoique ce soit. Sans s'en rendre compte, Oikawa était devenu une partie importante de son quotidien qui lui permettait de tenir et de se lever le matin.

Petit à petit Kageyama s'éloignait de plus en plus, s'isolait comme jamais, il laissait de moins en moins les gens s'approcher de lui. Il était maintenant comme une tour imprenable, une tour qu'on essayait même plus d'approcher, sachant d'avance que ça ne servirait à rien.

Lors des entraînements il devenait exigent envers les autres, il était sur les nerfs, il avait l'impression que ce n'était jamais assez, qu'il devait faire plus, plus pour que personne ne remarque ou alors plus qu'on fasse enfin attention à lui. Il était devenu insupportable.

Alors qu'il ne faisait qu'appeler à l'aide.

* * *

**Je posterai la partie 2 dans la semaine **


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 -

Il avait à son tour terminé le collège. A cause de son comportement au collège, au club, durant les matchs, il avait récolté une mauvaise réputation et un surnom ridicule. Puis il avait rencontré Hinata, et l'équipe de Kurasuno. Il était rentré au lycée. Tout recommençait de nouveau. Et la question était, est ce que ça serait différent cette fois ci ?

Lui, son quotidien n'avait pas changé. Il ne comprenait même pas comment il arrivait à tenir mentalement. Physiquement aussi. En fait il ne cherchait même pas à comprendre. Il se contentait tout simplement de se lever chaque matin et de suivre le rythme. De subir le soir et d'aller dormir. Il était fatigué, fatigué de tout ça. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il ? Pourquoi continuait-il à faire comme si tout allait bien ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il continuait de vouloir résister ? Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il voulait abandonner _ses _mots résonnaient dans sa tête, lui interdisant de baisser les bras. _Ecoute moi Tobio, tu ne veux rien me dire d'accord, mais quoiqu'il arrive promet moi de ne jamais abandonner, bat toi Tobio. _Ces mots il lui avait dis avant de partir, de quitter le collège. Oui tout ça s'était de sa faute, alors qu'il l'avait abandonné, qu'il n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de lui après ces deux années, lui qui lui avait fait promettre, qui le forçait à continuer de se lever tout les matins, à subir, à vivre alors qu'il n'était même pas là, alors qu'il l'avait laissé tout seul.

Alors qu'il arrivait à sa limite.

oOo

« Tobio viens ici. »

Un frisson de terreur parcourra son dos. La voix enrouée de son père venait de résonner dans la salon sombre, fenêtres fermées, rideaux tirés, odeur nauséabonde d'alcool, de tabac froid et de transpiration, alors qu'il tentait de traverser discrètement le couloir pour atteindre les escaliers et monter se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien de se défiler. Ça ne ferait qu'augmenter sa colère. Ça ne rendrait que la prochaine correction bien plus douloureuse. Il lâcha son sac, le laissant percuter le sol, fataliste. Il ferma les yeux, d'appréhension, de peur. Il avait beau avoir l'habitude, il ne s'y fera jamais à la langue acerbe de celui qui l'avait mis au monde, lui sortant les pires horreurs qu'un enfant n'aurait jamais du entendre, ni aux coups qui coloraient sa peau, blessaient son corps, qui lui tiraient des larmes, des cris de douleur et des supplications. Oui il avait beau vivre ça presque tout les jours, il avait toujours cette boule au ventre, cette peur de ne pas s'en sortir cette fois, de ne pas se relever, de finir avec une blessure qui l'empêchera de jouer au volley. La peur de son père restait la plus forte. De sa colère. De sa haine. Et de sa folie. Il n'oserait jamais désobéir. Il était bien trop effrayé pour ça.

« J'arrive. »

Voix qu'il voulait sur mais il savait parfaitement qu'elle tremblait légèrement, arrachant un ricanement dans l'autre pièce. Il serra les poings. Et il entra dans le salon.

Qui sait ce qui allait arriver dans cette pièce ce soir ?

oOo

Aobajosai. Voilà contre qui il allait jouer aujourd'hui. Simple match amical, d'entraînement, mais c'était là ou il était allé, Oikawa. Il risquait fortement de le voir n'est ce pas ? Non, il allait le voir pas vrai. Il ne voulait pas. Pas après tout ce temps. Pas alors qu'il était dans un état pire qu'avant. Pas alors qu'il l'avait abandonné. Pas alors qu'il lui en voulait pour ses mots alors qu'il n'était pas resté à ses côtés. Pas alors qu'il se sentait si heureux à l'idée de le revoir. Il appréhendait oui. Il était paniqué. Ou impatient. Il ne savait pas trop. Il ne voulait pas vraiment le voir après tout.

Alors c'était quoi ce sentiment de déception qui traversa son cœur quand il ne l'aperçut pas sur le terrain ? Il devrait plutôt être soulagé non ? C'est ça il était soula -

« Te revoilà Oikawa. »

Ah. Son cœur rata un battement. Il ne voulait pas se retourner. Et pourtant son corps bougea tout seul et commença à pivoter, son regard tombant en plein sur Oikawa lui souriant.

« Ça faisait longtemps Tobio-chan. » A qui la faute ? « Tu as grandi. » Il serra les poings. Pourquoi il se sentait autant affecté. « Ton règne se porte bien ? » Ses mots faisaient mal. Il n'avait pas changé. Il souffla imperceptiblement. Il devait rester imperturbable. Ne penser qu'au match. A la balle. Oui c'était tout ce qui importait.

Ils gagnèrent le match à son plus grand bonheur. Et maintenant il voulait s'enfuir d'ici, partir avant qu'Oikawa ne vienne lui parler, parce qu'il le sentait, il allait venir.

Et il croyait pouvoir lui échapper. Mais Oikawa n'était toujours pas un idiot évidement. Il était là, adossé contre le portail. Impossible de le manquer, impossible de lui passer devant sans qu'il ne le remarque. Ses mains devinrent moites. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Le plus âgé le cherchait du regard dans l'amas de l'équipe de Kurasuno alors que lui faisait tout pour l'éviter, quand finalement il emprisonna son regard dans le sien. Alors il avait l'impression d'être seul au monde avec lui.

« Ton état à l'air encore pire qu'avant Tobio-chan. »

Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne rien dire. Il savait. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire, de lui rappeler, devant tout le monde, qui ne comprenait sans doute pas à quoi faisait allusion le capitaine de Seijoh.

« Vous permettez que je vous empreinte mon adorable kouhai quelques minutes ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question en fait, il ne leur laissa pas vraiment le choix, ni à l'équipe, ni à lui vers qui il s'avançait déjà, lui attrapant le bras pour le prendre avec lui. Tressautement. Mouvement de recule. Mais le plus vieux ne s'en formalisa pas, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de réaction, il se contenta de claquer la langue et de souffler une phrase qui fit mal au cœur au plus jeune « Rien n'a changé hein. » Il baissa la tête. Il se sentait pathétique. Il se sentait au bord des larmes. Rien n'avait changé non. Et il aurait aimé lui dire que quand il était parti c'était même devenu pire, c'était devenu plus dur à supporter. Il se laissa traîner sans un mot, le regard toujours fixant le sol. Il ne pensait plus à rien, à rien sauf à cette main qui enserrait doucement son poignet. Ils finirent par s'arrêter mais Kageyama ne relevait toujours pas la tête.

« Regarde moi Tobio. » Lentement il releva sa tête, le fuyant toujours du regard. « Dans les yeux. » Il sentit deux mains saisirent ses joues, le forçant à replonger dans les yeux de son aîné. Son cœur s'emballa. « Ça continue ? » Il savait très bien de quoi il voulait parler, il savait parfaitement même, et il ne pouvait pas faire comme si il ne savait pas, ça serait le prendre pour un idiot et Oikawa était tout sauf un idiot. Mais il n'ouvrait pas la bouche pour confirmer, ni pour contredire. Il se murait dans son silence habituel quand ils abordaient le sujet. « Ça continue. » Affirmation. Douloureuse affirmation. Pourquoi ça se serait arrêté après tout ? Il savait pourquoi ça avait commencé mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça s'arrête.

Oikawa le lâcha avant de se reculer un peu, le visage agacé. « Ton comportement m'énerve Tobio. » Toujours pas de chan. « Pourquoi tu continues de garder le silence hein alors que je pourrai t'aider. » Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça. « Est ce que ça t'amuse ? » Il n'avait vraiment pas le droit de dire ça. « Je ne pense pas non. Est ce que tu es impliqué avec des gens peu fréquentable ou alors ça vient de ta famille ? Est ce que ton - »

« Tais toi. » Il lui avait coupé la parole. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre parler de ça, il ne voulait plus l'entendre s'inquiéter comme ça alors qu'il, qu'il l'avait... « Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ? Alors que tu m'as abandonné. » Ah. Il l'avait dit. Il détourna rapidement le regard.

« Tu - »

Kageyama tenta de tourner les talons et de partir. Mais c'était sans compter sur Oikawa qui positionna ses bras de chaque côté de lui, l'empêchant de partir, l'acculant contre le mur.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il ne voulait rien enten – Quoi ? Il était désolé ? Il écarquilla les yeux. Il avait sans doute mal entendu. Oui il devait se tromper.

« Dé...désolé ? »

« Oui, désolé. Je n'aurai pas du te laisser. C'est de ma faute. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que ça ira aussi loin, c'était stupide de ma part. J'ai été naïf. Je pense que quelque part je n'acceptais pas ce que j'avais sous les yeux. J'ai toujours regretté d'être parti comme ça. »

Les épaules de Kageyama se relâchèrent, comme si un poids s'était envolé, évaporé. Il n'avait pas été oublié n'est ce pas ?

« Je... me suis senti encore plus seul qu'avant quand tu es parti » Il détourna la tête, honteux. Mais c'était la vérité. Oikawa lui avait donné une raison de résister, de se lever le matin, puis il avait disparu, faisant s'envoler cette résolution. Il s'était senti trahi. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui donner envie de se battre pour ensuite partir de cette façon, ce n'était pas juste. Oikawa s'approcha doucement de lui et le prit délicatement dans ses bras, sans mouvement brusque, comme si il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Il passa une main derrière la nuque la de Tobio, calant sa tête dans le creux son cou, et laissa son autre main tomber le long de son dos.

« Je suis désolé, ça a du être dur. » Murmura t-il.

Kageyama à bout, passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Oikawa, enfouissant un peu plus sa tête dans le cou du plus âgé, laissant enfin ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller ? Qu'il n'avait pas pleuré de tout son cœur ? Qu'il n'avait pas été étreint ? Qu'il avait pu compter sur quelqu'un comme ça ? Des sanglots lui échappaient sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Longtemps. Ça faisait bien longtemps.

Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça. Jusqu'à ce que Tobio se calme et que ses larmes se tarissent. Il s'éloigna finalement de Tooru, s'excusant pour ce spectacle plutôt pitoyable. Alors le plus âgé passa une main dans les cheveux corbeaux de son vis à vis lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter pour ça. Maintenant il s'en rendait vraiment compte, mais Oikawa lui avait manqué, horriblement manqué et son cœur battait un peu trop fort à l'idée qu'enfin, il allait revenir dans sa vie.

oOo

Avec Oikawa ils avaient décidé qu'ils se reverraient rapidement, que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon jour pour parler, pour que Kageyama sorte enfin tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, qu'il démente tout les mensonges qu'il avait pu donner, qu'il dise enfin toute la vérité. Ils s'étaient séparés après avoir échangé leur numéros de téléphone. Et le plus jeune reparti le cœur plus léger, oubliant qu'il était sur le chemin du retour. Comment pouvait-il oublier ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas y penser ? Il retournait droit en enfer mais non, Oikawa occupait totalement son esprit et rien ne pouvait affecter la joie des retrouvailles, rien hein. Le choc, quand il posait sa main sur la poignet, quand il se retrouva devant sa porte, il était arrivé sans s'en rendre compte et s'était la première fois qu'il prenait le chemin du retour sans avoir le ventre tordu par la peur. Mais bien sur des qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé, alors qu'il savait ce qui l'attendait, tout redevient comme avant, Oikawa disparu de sa tête et seuls les coups et les mots de son père envahissaient son esprit. Il passa la porte, le corps tremblant.

« Tooobio. Tu es en retard. »

Il n'allait pas aimer la suite.

oOo

A peine remonté dans sa chambre, il s'écroula sur son matelas. Il était épuisé, entre son match aujourd'hui et ce qu'il venait juste de se passer, son corps était totalement à plat. Il n'aspira qu'à une chose, dormir. Mais une notification sur son téléphone l'empêcha de plonger directement dans le sommeil. Il sourit quand il vit que c'était Oikawa qui lui demandait si il était bien rentré et si tout allait bien. Par automatisme, il allait mentir. _Je suis bien rentré, tout va bien, merci._Mais il hésita avant d'envoyer. Est ce qu'il devait dire la vérité maintenant ? Est ce qu'il devait lui dire qu'il avait mal ? Qu'il était blessé ? Et qu'il avait peur ? Il devrait oui, il pouvait, il n'était plus dans l'obligation de mentir, il n'en avait plus besoin. Et se rendre compte de ça, savoir qu'il pouvait être honnête avec quelqu'un lui fit de nouveau monter les larmes aux yeux. Il effaça son message et en écrivit un autre. _Je gère, ne t'inquiète pas. _Bon ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité mais il trouvait déjà ça plus honnête. Il hocha la tête satisfait et l'envoya. Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Ça allait être difficile de ne plus mentir et de se dévoiler. Mais il n'était pas seul. Il allait s'en sortir. Il retrouvait enfin un peu d'espoir.

oOo

Il s'était réveillé avec un sms d'Oikawa qui lui disait qu'il viendrait le récupérer ce soir après les cours. Pour une fois il commençait bien la journée, et qui sait, peut être qu'elle finira bien aussi. Il descendit doucement les escaliers, ne voulant pas réveiller son père qui devait sans doute dormir affalé dans le canapé, entouré de ses bouteilles vides, comme à son habitude. Il ne prit pas la peine de passer par la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuner, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne prenait plus ce risque depuis qu'il avait réveillé son père en cassant malencontreusement un bol. Par la suite il n'avait pas pu se rendre à l'école, incapable de tenir debout, le corps douloureux, les membres qui ne lui répondaient plus et la tête qui tournait.

Il attrapa son sac dans l'entrée et enfila rapidement ses chaussures. Il partit sans demander son reste. Aujourd'hui allait être une bonne journée, il le sentait. Pour une fois il avait hâte qu'elle commence mais aussi hâte qu'elle finisse pour pouvoir retrouver Oikawa en fin de journée.

Il arriva au lycée. Le sourire aux lèvres. Oubliant les coups qu'il avait reçu hier soir, et son corps endolori. Il se sentait capable de tout surmonter aujourd'hui. Ça en était presque dangereux.

oOo

L'entraînement toucha à sa fin. Il avait été difficile à cause de ses blessures mais il s'était donné à son maximum.

« Kageyama tu passes à la supérette avec nous ? »

C'était la voix d'Hinata qui parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles, accompagné de Nishinoya, Tanaka et de Asahi ainsi de que Daichi et Sugawara, alors que Yamaguchi et Tsukishima étant déjà parti de leur côté. Ils avaient souvent l'habitude de faire ce détour tous ensemble avant de rentrer chez eux mais ce soir il ne pouvait pas. Il avait attendu ce moment toute la journée.

« Désolé je ne peux pas ce soir j'ai autre chose de prévu. »

« Oh oh un rendez vous ? » demanda Tanaka.

« Non c'est pas ce que vous croyez, je vais juste voir - »

« Tobiooo-chan je suis là. »

Le dénommé Tobio-chan pivota sur lui même pour apercevoir Oikawa l'attendant près du portail. Un grand sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Il se retourna vers ses coéquipiers, qui avaient l'air surpris.

« Désolé, comme vous voyez je dois aller rejoindre Oikawa-san. A demain. »

Il courut jusqu'au plus âgé, s'excusant de l'avoir fais attendre. Oikawa lui dit de ne pas s'en faire et lui attrapa la main, l'entraînant à sa suite. Kageyama sentit son cœur se gonfler d'allégresse alors qu'il observait le dos de Oikawa et un doux sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas encore penser au récit qu'il allait devoir raconter, ni analyser ce qu'il ressentait pour Oikawa, non tout ce à quoi il voulait penser c'était à cette main dans la sienne et à la chaleur dans sa poitrine, à l'espoir dans son ventre qui lui disait que tout aller s'arranger maintenant qu'il n'était plus seul.

Il en était certain.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! **


End file.
